Against All Odds
by SparkELee
Summary: He pushes......She pulls... How long before they just can't take it anymore?DM
1. In Too Deep

This is a slight change on the Christmas episode.

Against All Odds

Chapter 1: In Too Deep

Meredith had heard it all. She realized that spending Christmas in a bar eavesdropping on a conversation meant only for a married couple wasn't exactly "normal" holiday behavior. But she hadn't meant for it to happen. She'd been sitting on the other side of a partition, blocked by a wall. But she'd heard every word. She listened as Derek attempted to explain his feelings to Addison. There was a silence. Then a chair scraping against the floor. Heels clicked against the floor. Addison. A heavy sigh. Derek. Meredith leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes, trying to breathe, trying to comprehend what it all meant. She couldn't do it here. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for an alternate exit, a way to get out without him seeing her and knowing what she'd just done.

Too late. She heard his chair scoot back and he stood. His soft footsteps didn't head toward the door. No, he was headed to the bathroom, right by Meredith. Maybe he'd be too preoccupied to notice her there. Maybe he'd walk right by, not noticing anything….

He smelled her before he saw her. He knew that smell anywhere. A combination of roses and honey scented shampoo. He shook his head, trying to clear the notion that she was nearby from his mind. But when he refocused, his eyes landed on the very source of the familiar scent. Her. "Meredith…." He muttered, pinching the skin between his eyes. She lowered her eyes, knowing she'd been discovered. "You heard…" He stated, knowing he didn't have to ask. She nodded, her eyes still downward. He sighed and slid into the booth next to her.

Her senses went on high alert the second he was in close proximity. It was nothing new, her body betrayed her mind anytime he was remotely close. He laid an arm around the back of the booth and she inhaled his smell. It was light but masculine, it was Derek.

"Mere…" He whispered, letting his voice trail off. For a few seconds, he let himself go. He leaned down, breathing in her fragrant smell as he lightly kissed her neck. She held perfectly still. "Why… Why does this feel so right…?" He muttered against her ear, as the arm that was previously resting on the booth back now snaked around her, holding onto her. He held her as though she was his lifeline to the world.

She felt herself crumbling under his grasp. He hadn't held her like this in such a long time. She hadn't forgotten how it felt though, in fact, it was all she thought about when she went to bed at night. She felt his breath on her neck and his lips against her ear. "I'm sorry. So sorry." He whispered, holding her close to him. "I… I don't understand." She said as he maintained his grip. "I'm sorry because I love you and I'm married to her." He replied, inhaling deeply.

He felt her swallow deeply. He continued before she said anything. "She's my wife Meredith." He said simply. She nodded as she scooted away from his. His face twisted in protest. She shook her head. "No Derek. You can't do things like that to me and then tell me that nothing can happen. You just can't." She chided, swiping at a tear threatening to fall. He lowered his head. "I can't help how I feel." He told her, his eyes tinged in pain. "No, you're right, you can't. You can't help who you love. But you know what you can help? Who you're married to." She spit, as she snatched up her purse and coat and stormed out.

_1 WEEK LATER_

Meredith sat on her bed, cradling her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her thighs. This was by far the worst start to a new year that she'd ever had. She hadn't even been at Seattle Grace for a year and she'd already managed to help a man commit adultery against his picture perfect wife. Only, she hadn't just slept with him. There was more to it than that. There was always more to it than that when it came to being "the other woman" she thought glumly.

A knock on her bedroom door pulled her out of her reverie. She stood and padded to the door, glancing in the mirror on her way. She looked like hell. Her normally vibrant gray eyes were dull and rimmed in red, dark circles accenting her under eye. Her creamy complexion was blotchy from the late night crying jags she was now experiencing. The shoulder length blonde hair she loved the most was matted on one side and tangled on the other. She sighed and shrugged before opening her bedroom door. She already had a pretty good idea as to who it was. When Izzie appeared on the other side, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Meredith!" Izzie exclaimed at her best friends' appearance. Meredith merely raised her eyebrows. "You have work in an hour." Izzie reminded, letting herself into the room. "I know. I'm ready." Meredith replied, gesturing to her scubs. "You are not going looking like that. Plus, I know for a fact you wore those scrubs last night and that you wore them to bed. So get in the shower and I'll get you another set to wear." She commanded and as much as Meredith would have liked to respond or put up a fight, she just didn't have it in her.

Half hour later she was clean and dressed in light blue scrubs. Her eyes, while clear, the shower hadn't washed away the sadness. She climbed into the car next to Izzie, George in back. Meredith took several shallow breaths. This was the first time she'd be working with him since Christmas.

15 minutes later, they were at SGH. She swallowed hard as she strode in. "Be confident Mere. You are better than this. You deserve better than this." She told herself under her breath. That worked for about 30 seconds. Or until she saw him, whichever came first.

She looked like hell. So did he. It killed him to see her that way. She looked worn, tired, and worst of all, broken. But she still was trying. Trying to pretend she was OK. He knew her better than that. Damnit, he did. He hated that. He didn't to know her. Knowing her made it worse.

'Just don't look at him' she told herself, making her way to the locker room without being too conspicuous. No such luck. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him following her. She sighed softly before turning around right at the door. "Don't." She told him, raising herself to her full height, which was still several inches shorter than him, but it made her feel more authoritative. "Meredith-" He started. "Derek." She pleaded, her dull eyes getting watery. "Please do not make me cry here. I already do it at home. Not here Derek." She went on, her voice barely above a whisper. He turned his eyes to hers. He couldn't be doing this. He couldn't believe he caused what he saw in her eyes. His shoulders fell in defeat. She turned and went into the locker room alone.

Well? What do you think? You like? This is my first GA fic, please R&R!


	2. Like We Never Loved At All

Against All Odds

Chapter 2: Like We Never Loved At All

She heaved a sigh and leaned back against the door. He was gone. At least for the time being. Her gray eyes scanned the room, checking to see if anyone was there. Miraculously, no one was there. It was only then that she allowed herself to let go. She felt her body slide down the door until she was in a heap on the floor. Holding her forehead in her hand, she allowed the tears to fall. "What did I do…..?" She whispered to herself, attempting to pull a breath in, but her throat was so tight, she could barely breathe.

Addison had witnessed the whole scene. She'd seen the pain in both sets of eyes. The pure, raw pain radiating out of Meredith and the confused and concerned pain pouring out of Derek. She felt like she was watching a car wreck. She knew she shouldn't be looking, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't been able to get Derek's words out of her head. _"I fell in love with her." "I fell in love with her." "She wasn't just a fling." "She wasn't just a fling."_ Over and over again. She watched her husband stare at the door Meredith had shut in his face. The look that crossed his face next was an expression she'd seen before, but not to this magnitude. The last time she'd seen something remotely close to this look was when he found her and Mark in bed together. But this time… This time, it was different. She'd been convinced that nothing would have ever hurt him as deeply as her infidelity. But she was wrong.

He sat in his office, staring at the paperwork in front of him. He'd been staring at the same piece of paper for the last hour. He sighed and pushed away from his desk. There was no way he was going to get any work done right now. All he could see was her face when she told him not to follow her, when she told him not to make her cry. When she told him that she already did that at home, not to make her do it here. He'd felt his heart split in two when she said that. That was the thing about Meredith. She'd tell you just how it was, no hesitation, no sugar coating. It was a refreshing quality. A quality that he loved. He stood at the window that overlooked the parking lot, and farther in the distance, a view of the ferry boats he loved. His eyes drifted downward, toward the parking lot.

24 hours later, she was done. She'd made it. Barely. Her first shift back was over. She was exhausted, mentally and physically exhausted. Every part of her body ached. But there was only one part that she really felt. For the first time in her life, her heart hurt. Really and truly hurt. Sure, she'd had heartache before. But this, this wasn't heartache. This was pure, true heart break. She pulled her coat closer, wrapping it around her petite figure. "Keep it together Mere. You can't let it show." She muttered under her breath. She sighed and glanced back at the hospital and froze. One floor above the lobby, there was an office with a light on. An office she knew too well. And the person to whom the office belonged was watching her. Him. Always him. She turned from the window and hurried to her car before she did something she might regret.

Somehow, the car felt safer. She gripped the wheel tightly, her breath still visible in her cold car. Thankfully, Joe's wasn't too far away and she was inside the warmth of the bar within minutes. "Hey doc. Happy New Year!" Joe called to her. She smiled softly and she glanced around the bar. Empty as usual on Monday night. "What's your poison?" Joe asked, striding up to her. "Tall, dark haired married men. Do you keep that on tap?" She asked dryly. "No, but only because it seems to drive away my business." He responded, setting a beer in front of her. She took a quick gulp, letting the liquid cool her throat.

Joe leaned forward on the bar. "All right, spill." He told her, his calming brown eyes meeting hers. She shrugged. "Meredith. You've been coming here awhile now. You can't shrug at me and expect me to buy it." He chided. "Joe. I'm the other woman. What else do you want me to say?" She asked glumly. "You, Doc, are a lot of things, but you weren't just the other woman. I watched you two come in and out of here for months. That man loved you. Probably still does. To him, you were never the other woman. To him, you were it." Joe said as he dried and stacked glasses. "Yeah, well, that doesn't really matter now does it? He picked her. How much could he have loved me?" She shot back, taking a swig of her beer. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Understand something. Just because he chose her, doesn't mean he didn't care about you." He said, pointing his finger at her. "No, it means he just didn't care enough. Obviously he'd rather be with the woman who cheated on him than the one who wants nothing more than to just love him. Good call." She spat bitterly.

"People make choices kiddo. Fact of life. You're a doctor, you should know all about choices, good and bad." He replied. She cocked her head at him. "I know all about decisions and choices. But those aren't the same. Those are medical choices. They are related to logic, calculations, they have explanations. This doesn't have any 'explanation' to speak of." She told him, holding her head up with her hand. "Yes it does. You just don't want to face the explanation behind this." He said, meeting her gaze. She didn't say anything. "You can't blame the man for feeling a sense of obligation. Her cheating aside, he said those vows, he made promises. He feels it's his responsibility to follow through with those promises. Make good on them. It's understandable." Joe explained, hosing off the floor of the bar.

"That's your great 'explanation' Joe? It's ok because he felt 'obligated'?" She exclaimed. Joe sighed. "I said it was understandable, I didn't say it was right. People make mistakes. They make them all the time. And in this case, I think it's pretty safe to say he made a mistake. There is one thing that he doesn't understand yet and that is that sometimes the person you are married to isn't the person you should be with. Love does crazy things to people. It makes people who've been married 20 years get divorced. It makes crazy people sane. And sadly, it makes sane people crazy." He told her, handing her a napkin for the tear rolling down her cheek.

She sniffed, choking back the sob. "I really thought he was it Joe. He made everything better for me. He helped me deal with my mother, he got me through my first few weeks here. I thought I was the luckiest woman in the world getting to wake up next to him. Everytime I opened my eyes and saw him laying there next to me, I felt like nothing could touch me, I knew that it would be a good day. Every day was a good day with him…." She trailed off, her voice cracking with emotion as she dabbed the tear soaked napkin under her eyes.

"They were good days. Every single one of them." A voice came from behind her. Her heart hit her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and refused to turn around. She heard his soft footsteps approaching. Like he could, she always smelled him before she saw him. She knew he was behind her. She felt his hands on her shoulders right before he spun her around. She found herself face to face with the man she loved, with a man she was trying very hard to hate.

_I did this to her… I made her like this…_ Derek's eyes searched her face, as if looking for signs of physical damage, looking to see if she was ok. "Umm.. How- how long have you been standing here?" She stuttered, shoving the napkin in her pocket in a feeble attempt to hide her tears. "Right around where you were telling Joe that you thought I was it. And for the record, I thought you were it too. And for what it's worth, I still think you are." He said softly, reaching over to tuck her hair behind her ear. She jerked away as if she'd been burned. Her rejection of his touch hurt him, it was evident on his face. "Please don't do that. When you touch me, you make it impossible to forget." She told him, her head down as she tried to keep her voice from cracking.

He'd had just about enough of this. He couldn't stand it anymore. He could stand doing this to her, putting her through this. He loved this woman and she was in her own private hell at the moment and it was his fault and all he was doing was watching as she tried to push him away. "I'm tired of pretending like I don't care about you Meredith. I'm sick of it. You're all I think about, you're all I dream about. I can't get one miserable piece of patient paperwork filled out because it had your signature on it. I spent an hour just staring at it. I'm going crazy." He said and as soon as she looked up (because he knew she would), he let instinct take over. He grabbed her red, swollen, beautifully painful face in his hands and covered her lips with his own.

His entire body electrified at the feel of her lips. His body hummed to life. He thrived off of this feeling. He needed this feeling. He HAD TO HAVE THIS FEELING. He held his grip on her face and on her lips until he felt her respond. Her small hands came up and gripped his upper arms in a way that made him crazy. Whenever she did that, he always felt like she was clinging to him like he was her lifeline to this world. He loved that he made her lose control like that.

As fast as it began, it was done. He pulled back. She was panting, breathless from the heat and passion. "Is that what you're trying to forget? Because if it is, good luck. I can't.

It's all I think about. You're all I think about. And I think it's just as hard on you. You want to know why, no matter how hard you try, no matter what you do, you can't forget it? Because

it's real. It's real and it's love and we have it. If you figure out a way to forget, do me a favor, don't tell me. I don't want to know. Cause honestly, even if I can't have you, and even

though I didn't do everything right, I'm never, ever, giving up what we had. Those are my memories. I will keep them with me until the day I die." He said softly, holding onto her hand as

he spoke those words. He gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go, and walking out, leaving her dumb founded and speechless on the barstool._  
_


	3. Tonight I Wanna Cry

Wow, thank you all so much for the great reviews! I know I haven't really said much outside of posting the story, so I feel like now would be a good time. I love GA and I love the concept of Meredith and Derek. Lets just say I can relate to her character's pain. That being said, I'm not going to make this some cheesy "I love you." "No, I love you." Sort of thing. That, to me, isn't very realistic. And yes, I realize I'm writing fanfiction, but I still like to keep things "real" lol. Let me know what you think!

Against All Odds

Chapter 3: Tonight I Wanna Cry

Meredith sat in shock on her barstool, her mouth slightly agape and her lips tingling from his kiss. Slowly she turned her stool towards the bar, only to find Joe standing there, a satisfied smile on his face. "Still think you're just the 'other woman'?" She rolled her eyes. "Joe, he can say anything he wants. But notice he didn't say anything about leaving her or getting a divorce." She pointed out. Joe sighed heavily. "You're right kid. All I can tell you to do is give it time." He told her.

"You're actually suggesting that I wait for him!" She asked incredulously.

"Look, I wouldn't tell you to wait unless I believed there was something worth waiting for." He said, wiping the bar down. "That's a huge risk Joe. To wait for someone who's married.. Might as well wait for the moon to fall out of the sky." She replied, taking another swallow of her beer. She sat there for another hour, nursing one last beer before she worked up the motivation to get up and go.

"Have faith. I know it's not easy right now and you want to hate him. And I don't blame you for that. But, I know that not everyone gets to experience what you guys had. It was the real think Mere. Keep that in mind. Don't be so quick to dismiss it." Joe cautioned. She smiled wryly at him as she gathered her coat and purse up and paid her tab. "Joe, no offense, but I think I stand a better chance of having the moon fall on my car than I do of Derek coming back." She responded softly. "Stranger things have happened." Was all she got from Joe as she left the bar. She strode to her car, wrapping her coat closely around her, fighting back the winter air.

He was dreading going home. He'd been driving around for the last half hour. The trailer was the last place he wanted to be. Addison was there. She'd want to know where he'd been, who he'd been with, etc. He just didn't feel like answering any questions right now. Especially considering all he wanted was to hold Meredith, to kiss her, to make all this pain go away. His head was telling him to go home to his wife, she'd be worried. But his heart said something entirely different. His heart told him to turn around and go back to the woman he loved. "It's not supposed to be this hard!" He yelled, banging his fist on the steering wheel, angry at himself for screwing up Meredith's life and his own. Their life. _Their life. That sounds incredible_. He liked thinking it of as their life. It meant there might be something to go back to. He hung a quick u-turn. If there was anything to go back to, anything worth going back to, he had to know.

She was 3 steps from her car when she heard someone behind her. "Is there really something to go back to?" Him. He was leaning against a wall, waiting for her it seemed. "Have you been standing there since you left?" She asked, walking up to him. He shook his head. "No, I got half way home and came back." He told her, shrugging out of his coat and putting it around her. It was a natural gesture, yet she hadn't felt his touch as often as she was used to, so she craved and savored every touch. His hand had grazed her neck when he settled the coat around her and she'd felt sparks of electricity zing through her.

"Why did you come back?" She asked, inhaling the smell of his coat, it smelled like his cologne, it smelled like he did when he'd curl up to her in the middle of the night when he slept over. "Is there something to go back to?" He asked, as they now stood at her car. She leaned back against the driver's door and sighed, trying to steady her breathing and hold back the tears threatening her eyelids. He stood less than a foot in front of her. "Why Derek? Why do you want to know? Do you enjoy hurting me? Do you like seeing me cry!" She asked, half yelling, half sobbing.

For the first time since this all began, he allowed himself to let go. He allowed himself to cry, something he'd fought tooth and nail since this all began. "No… I hate this. I hate not seeing you everyday and kissing you hello. I hate not going home with you. I hate not eating dinner with you and cuddling with you on the couch. I hate not getting ready for bed with you. I hate not feeling your body next to mine in the middle of the night. But what I hate most of all is that I did this to you… I hurt you… I make you cry. I want to do whatever it takes… Whatever it takes to stop you from crying." He whispered, the tears brimming in his deep blue eyes.

He reached over and brushed away a tear running down her cheek. She drew an unsteady breath. "Derek. You lied. You hurt me. You can't undo that. You can't expect that a few romantic words will make that all better. I've earned the right to a few tears. Thanks to you." She told him as she pulled his hand down from her face and placed it back at his side. She turned to get in her car. "Wait." He said, his voice choked with emotion. _Do not turn back around. NO. You cannot turn back around. This is not your fault. He did this to you. You turn around and everything you've worked to forget and get over will disappear…_

_Meredith, please turn around. If you love me, you'll turn around…._ She exhaled slowly and took a step to turn. Then another. And the last one… She was facing him once more. She looked at him, waiting for him to tell her why he asked her to wait. "You didn't answer my question." He whispered, barely audible. "What was it?" She asked, her voice tired and small. "Is there something worth going back to?" He repeated softly.

He waited tensely for her reaction. All he could hear was her unsteady intake of breath. After several long agonizing moments, she looked up. Her eyes met his. She exhaled.

_I do not want to answer this… Why are you asking me?_ "I…..I….Don't…"

HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT! R&R!

OK P.S. Is anyone else kind of mad at the way this "thing" with Addison is going? (OK I know they are married but I'm really not comfortable acknowledging that….) I'm really beginning to wonder if she's ever going to go away…. And what was with the little conversation at the end between Addison and Derek? He said he wanted her to wait it out… Ech.

Previews for next week are juicy. Anyone care to take bets on how much longer he'll wait before he cheats on Addison with Meredith? (I know that he was technically cheating before, but they were "separated") I'm saying before the season is out.

Sorry it was so short, but I needed a good spot to end. I promise next chapter will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

Against All Odds

Chapter 4: Just Might Make Me Believe

Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! Love it! Let me know what you think! I'll try to get another chapter out this week!

She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her eyes with her hands. She felt his eyes on her, watching, waiting.

_What do I tell him! If I tell him there's something to come back to, it's going to kill me. If I don't, I'm lying to the person that means the most._

She slowly brought her hands down from her face. She didn't look up, she kept her eyes trained on the ground and took a deep breath.

"Yes, Derek. Or, at least that's what the answer would have been when this all began. When I gave you a chance. Now, honestly I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe there is, maybe there isn't." She said at last, her eyes finally meeting his.

His heart clung to that word, to that possibility. "Maybe?" He asked tentatively. "Maybe." She whispered, her eyes meeting his. "But it doesn't change anything. It doesn't mean you're going to leave her and come be with me and live happily ever after. It means that now you know I'm not over you and you're going to go home to **HER** and feel bad about it for awhile and continue pestering me with the eternal question of 'are you all right?' every hour on the hour. I don't need that. And more importantly, I don't want it. So keep your questions and concerns to yourself. I AM OK WITHOUT YOU." She told him, her hand on his chest as she pushed him backwards.

The pain radiating out of her words his him like a frieght train. _She's OK without me?_ He stood there and watched as she turned her back to him, resting her head against the side of her car, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself. He took a risk, a chance. "I don't want you to be OK without me." He said after a moment. Her head slowly rose off the car. He took a step closer. "I don't want you to be OK without me, because I'm not OK without you." He whispered as he now stood directly behind her, his mouth centimeters from her ear.

He heard her exhale slowly. He heard her start to speak. "No, now it's my turn." He said softly, his breath tickling her. He brought his hands up and rested them on her shoulders. "I never imagined a woman like you existed. So different from everyone I've ever met. All I've ever known, all I've ever believed in, went out the window when I met you. Addison made me want to be a better doctor, a better surgeon. You make me want to be a better human being. A better man. That's got to count for something." He finished, holding her shoulders in his grasp.

"It only counts if you do something about it Derek." She replied softly, attempting to pull herself from his grasp. He only tightened his hold. He turned her in his arms and pulled her so she was flush against him. "This is me doing something about it." He whispered right before lowering his mouth to hers.

Meredith felt every fiber of her being turn to mush. But then, he'd always had that effect on her. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and she moved hers to his neck. Everything fit so perfectly. Their bodies, their hearts, it was like a puzzle coming together. Just as she was about to completely lose control, reality smacked her in the head.

She pulled away from him, pushed him away actually. "You almost did it Shepard. You almost made me believe…." She muttered, her fingers brushing her lips as she turned to get in the car.

"Wait…" He pleaded. She turned to look at him. "No Derek. I won't wait anymore." She told him and got in her car.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	5. I Can't Stop Loving You

Against All Odds

Chapter 5: I Can't Stop Loving You

I'm throwing a surprise in!

He felt his world crash down around him. _No. I'm not doing this. NO!_ He saw her put the key in and start to shift the car. He calmly walked around to the front of the car and stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, staring her down. She rolled down her window. "MOVE!" She yelled. "NO!" He yelled back.

"Goddamnit it Derek! MOVE!" She screamed, the tears starting up again. "Look at me Meredith. LOOK AT ME! I'm standing in front of your car, doing everything I can to make you stop!" He countered, his heart pounding in his chest. She met his eyes briefly before shifting the car into reverse. "Meredith, stop!" He yelled, hitting her car. "Leave me alone Derek!" She called out the window as she drove off.

He jumped in his car and started behind her. "There is no way this is ending this way." He told himself, following her home. In a moment of clarity, he realized he'd left his radio on. "Up next is Phil Collins with an oldie, but still a favorite. " 'Against All Odds' It was one of his favorites… He yanked his phone off his belt and dialed Meredith.

She saw her phone going off. It was him. Now, not only was he following her, he was calling to chat on the way home as well. She hit speakerphone. "What?" She barked into the phone. "Turn the radio to 94.9 now please." He said and clicked off the phone. She glared at the radio for a second before doing as he'd requested (Because he knew she would).

Against All Odds

_How can I just let you walk away_

_Just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath_

_With you _

_You're the only who knew me at all_

_How you can just walk away from me_

_When all I can do is watch you leave_

_Cause you shared the laughter and the pain_

_You even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_There's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now_

_Well there's just an empty space_

_And you comin' back to me is against the odds_

_And that's what I've got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around_

_Turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you _

_So many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_There's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you is all I can do_

_And that's what I've got to face_

_Take a good look at me now_

_Cause I'll still be standing here_

_You coming back to me is against all odds_

_It's the chance I've got to take_

_Take a look at me now…_

She was sitting in her driveway, sobbing as the song finished out. He was behind her, sitting in his car. She got out after a long moment. She turned to face his car. He got out after a beat. "Was that supposed to make me forgive you?" She asked as he walked up to her. "No. I don't deserve that. I just want you to know that, if you still want, if you still want me, then, I'm in. I'll do whatever it takes… I'll wait. I'll wait forever." He told her.

She sighed. "Derek…" She faded off. "You don't have to answer now. I just want you to know that I can't stop loving you. Why should I even try to?" He asked.

_Do I tell him? Does he deserve to know? _"Derek, I, well, there's something you ought to know…There's a reason I've been fighting this…."

WHAT'S THE SURPRISE!


	6. Ironic

Against All Odds:

Chapter 6: Ironic

Meredith drew in a steadying breath. She didn't quite know how to tell him. He waited, his hands in his coat pockets. "I… I wasn't at Joe's the other night for the Hell of it. I was there for a going away party." She said finally, looking up from beneath her lashes, waiting for what he was going to say.

His eyes searched her face. "Who's leaving?" He asked finally. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. He took several strides to her, until he was inches from her face and took her chin in his hand and raised her face to his. "Who's leaving?" He asked again, more insistently. She saw it in his eyes. He already knew. He just didn't want her to say it. "Me. The others were on call, and ended up with a 4 car pile up, couldn't get out." She said, her gaze holding his.

_She's leaving! Why? Where? When! _

He barely heard anything she said, his mind had been going a mile a minute. He swallowed and let go of her chin. "Why?" He questioned, still holding his position. For some reason, he wanted to be as close to her as she would allow. "That program you suggested my mother would be good for? They want her. And because of her advanced condition and her need to remain anonymous, the program director wants to observe her himself, and the study is being done in-" She started to explain. "New York. I know." He finished for her. Derek took a step back and his eyes strayed to the night sky.

_She's leaving because of the program I suggested she enroll her mother in. Irony sure is a bitch._

"And of course you're going with her." He said, his fists resting on his hips as he turned his body away from her. She nodded. "She may not realize that she's my mother, but I know I'm her daughter. I can't let her go off to New York alone." She told him.

He knew that. "What about everything here?" He questioned after a moment. "Izzie and George got their own places. I got a transfer and they've found me an apartment out there." She replied.

Something dawned on him. Izzie and George already had their own places, that's not something that happens over night… He turned to face her suddenly. "How long have you known?" He asked, his voice low. "Well, I mean, long enough for the them, I mean, George and Izzie, to find places…" She replied, quickly picking up on the tidbit she'd given away. "How long?" He demanded. "A month." She replied quietly.

"A month… You really didn't want me to know did you?" He asked quietly. She didn't respond. (He knew she wouldn't) "When do you leave?" He questioned, his eyes probing her face. "Tomorrow." She answered finally.

His body went still. His heart stopped beating for a second. The woman he loved would be on the other side of the country in less than 24 hours. All of a sudden, he had a dozen different feelings go through him all at once. Pain, regret, love, loss, sadness, cowardice, frustration, confusion, concern, stupidity, heartache, anger. Unfortunately, it was the last emotion that took hold of his actions.

"Real mature Meredith! You knew it would bother me, that it would upset me, confuse me, hurt me. And you did it on purpose!" He yelled.

She held her temper at bay. "Congratulations, you now officially know how I've felt every single day since your wife came back." Meredith replied, her eyes never leaving his.

_That's why she did this. She wanted me to feel her pain, to feel what she felt. She knew exactly what it would do to me._

He said nothing. (She knew he wouldn't) "All I ever wanted was for you to love me. Love me like I loved you. Love me so much it hurt, love me so much that whenever I wasn't around you felt like a part of you was missing. But you didn't. And I couldn't make you feel that. So you got to feel the pain instead. Cause the pain, that you feel ten times more than you feel the love. So I guess this is how it ends. Goodbye Derek." She said softly as she turned and walked into the house.

_Am I really going to let it end like this? Am I really going to let her walk away and not say goodbye?_

"No. That's not how this is going to go." He told himself. He gathered all his strength behind himself and approached the door.

Meredith hadn't even made it to the stairs and there was a knock on the door. There was no question as to who it was, just a question of what he wanted. She sighed and headed back to the door. "What do you want?" She asked, her eyes tired, her small frame seeming more fragile than ever.

"I did." He told her. She wrinkled her forehead. "You did what?" She asked, confused. "I did love you so much that it hurt, so much that when you weren't around I felt like a part of me was missing. I did, and I still do." He said and with that he stepped into the house, and in one swift movement, gathered her delicate body into his arms and kissed her.

Hope you likey! REVIEWS!

My thoughts on the events of last night's episode-

LOVING that Mark got to Addison. The way he talked to her, it totally got under her skin. The facial expressions, you could tell that he completely rattled her. (Sorry I have to give props to Kate on this, she does an excellent job playing Sunday night's most hated woman!)

I totally dug the part where Mark says "When Derek walked in on her and I, he just turned around and walked away, but when I just talk to you, I get punched." Or something to that effect, but regardless, it was an excellent line.

The scene where they were the elevator and when Derek got off, the two of them in the elevator together… Beautiful.

So, it's official, someone will be leaving this season. I'm thinking it's going to be Alex or Addison. More than likely, Alex, because of the whole plastic surgery thing and I'm thinking that they were maybe hinting at something. I dunno. Maybe Addison, but I don't see her leaving JUST yet.

I am so unhappy with Meredith right now. Great for George telling her how he felt and it was a great speech, but I can't believe she's taking advantage of him.

Wondering what Derek's going to say. Especially in the previews, he told her she wasn't going to lose him… I literally found myself saying "Don't be so sure" to the TV.


	7. Nevermind Me

Against All Odds

Chapter 7: Nevermind Me

Meredith let herself fall into him. She wanted this, she needed this. She needed, wanted, HIM. HE was all she ever wanted. She grasped his forearms with her small hands as he maneuvered her up against the wall, pinning her against in, kissing her for all he was worth.

She wasn't sure what did it, but something brought her back down to earth. She wrenched her mouth from his. "Derek… We can't. This isn't right. I'm leaving tomorrow. That should make you happy." She told him. He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers, knowing he could. (Because there wasn't even a slight chance that she'd pull away) "Now why would I be happy?" He asked softly. "I'll be out of the picture. You can go on with your life, with your wife. Never mind me." She replied softly.

"Never mind you? What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded. "It means go on, move on, put me out of your mind. Don't worry about me." She suggested."What makes you think I want to go on without you?" He questioned, his eyes burning holes into her. She shrugged. "I figure life will be easier without me. No distraction." She replied, her voice sounding small.

"You are a lot of things Meredith Grey, but you are not a distraction. Believe me when I tell you that." He whispered, running a finger down her jaw. She felt herself crumbling under his grasp. "I… I need to see you everyday. I need to feel your presence next to me. It calms me when I see you in the halls and you smile at me… I'm supposed to just…Forget about that….And like it or not, I will worry about you." He trailed off, keeping his voice low and soft.

_Stay strong. This is not how this is supposed to go._ She pulled herself up to her full height and pushed away from him. "I'll be just fine Derek." She said, her voice changing, taking on a cold, distant sound. He looked like he'd just been punched in the stomach. It was killing her to say this. "I'll be fine Derek. Never mind me. I'll be OK. Don't worry about me. Just keep on going. And you'll be fine, like you said, it'll pass." She told him, as she made her way to the door and opened it.

He was at a loss for words. He didn't think she'd kick him out. Of all the things he expected, this was the last one. He turned and headed to the door. He looked at her, opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. "Goodbye Meredith." He said finally, turning back around, and headed to his car.

As soon as the door shut, she lost it. She slid to the ground, the tears cascading out of her eyes. Her body shook with sobs. She rested her head on her knees as the tears came. "What… What am I doing? What have I done….." She choked out, her voice heavy and cracking from the tears.

He made it as far as his car and couldn't move. He leaned his head back and rested it on the seat. A single tear fell from the corner of his eye. Then another. And another. Until his face was wet from the tears flowing freely from his eyes. **_I guess this really is goodbye…._**

I'm sorry, I know its short. But it's sort of a necessary evil. A few chapters left and this'll be done.

OK TEST TIME!

IF YOU CAN NAME ALL THE SINGERS OF ALL THE SONGS I USE AS CHAPTER TITLES, I'LL LET YOU IN ON A COUPLE OF FUTURE SECRETS!

JUST TELL ME WHO THEY ARE IN YOUR REVIEW!

Chapter 1: In Too Deep – ?

Chapter 2: Like We Never Loved At All - ?

Chapter 3: Tonight I Wanna Cry - ?

Chapter 4: Just Might Make Me Believe - ?

Chapter 5: I Can't Stop Loving You - ?

Chapter 6: Ironic - ?

Chapter 7: Nevermind Me - ?


	8. Life Ain't Always Beautiful

THOSE OF YOU WHO ANSWERED CORRECTLY GOT YOUR PREVIEW!

OK, Guys, I know you thought there were going to be more chapters, but truth be told, I think the story has

peaked and it's time to close it out before I kill it by overdoing it. So, after this one, there will only be one more

chapter. I've got my other two GA stories (Beautiful Mess and Aftermath) which I think will be much longer

than this one. Thanks for reading and please continue reading my other stories. And please, as always, tell me

what you think.

This chapter is going to encompass a few weeks time, it's a look at how they're making it without each other.

Against All Odds

Chapter 8: Life Ain't Always Beautiful

The concept of moving on was such a cliché. It was never as easy as everyone said it was. 'Get over him'

she'd been told by countless people. But how do you get over the fairy tale? How do you get over the knight in

shining armor? Except the armor wasn't so shiny and he wasn't exactly a knight. He's a surgeon, a very married

surgeon. _He doesn't belong to me._ _He's married and 5,000 miles away._

Meredith had been in New York a little over a week. The transition wasn't exactly going well. Her mother

wasn't adjusting to the new facility well and she'd just started her new job at New York University Hospital. It

wasn't home, far from it. She hadn't slept well since she'd spent the last night in Seattle on the hardwood floor.

It was 5 am and she was staring at the ceiling of her new apartment. She hadn't bothered to unpack, she'd just

opened a few suitcases when necessary.

She turned on her side to stare out the window. Not that there was anything to see, just another building. She

sighed as her alarm started to go off. She had to be to work at 6. She rolled out of bed and padded to the

bathroom. It was strange being alone. Her mother was staying in a private ward at the hospital, so it was just

her… Her and these cold empty hallways. She pulled her sweater closer around her as she looked in the mirror.

She looked like hell. Not that she cared, after all, she wasn't exactly trying to impress anyone. She was here for

her mother, nothing else mattered.

**MEANWHILE, BACK IN SEATTLE**

It was 2 am. Derek was laying in an on call room, staring at the ceiling. He was half way through his 24 hour

shift. He knew he should be trying to get some sleep. Truth be told, he hadn't slept since…. Well, since _that _

_night._ He let his mind wander back to that evening. But, he couldn't stay in that memory too long, it was too

painful, too fresh. He forced his mind back to the present. Not any easy task, not by a long shot, considering

that even though he could pull himself out of that moment, he couldn't pull himself totally away from her memory.

She was everywhere. Her signature still passed in front of him every once in awhile, her friends talked about her

constantly. She'd been wrong, it wasn't easier, it was ten times more difficult. Now, every time he saw Addison,

she just reminded him of Meredith. More and more he was beginning to wish that Meredith had stayed and

Addison had gone to New York. Though, on some level, he couldn't help but believe that he'd always wanted

that, he just didn't know Meredith would be the one clear across the country.

He'd barely set foot in the trailer in the past week, timing his visits when Addison was at the hospital. He'd

even begun showering at the hospital. He just… He couldn't bring himself to look at her right now. Too much

was ricocheting through his head right now to attempt to explain anything to Addison, and good lord, she'd been

nagging him for an explanation for the last week. 'Derek, what's wrong?' 'Derek, we need to talk.' 'Derek, we

have to communicate.' 'Derek, you need to put effort into this too.' Finally, he'd gotten to the point where he'd

just turned around and walked the other way when he saw her coming. It wasn't that he enjoyed avoiding his

wife, but he saw no other option, not just yet.

**ONE MONTH LATER – SEATTLE**

It was midnight. Derek was sitting in his office, the entire room dark except for his desk light. The glow tossed

a weak light on the papers sitting in front of him. His pen had been poised over the signature line for the last

hour. All he had to do was put pen to paper and be done with it. He closed his eyes and breathed. "Meredith. I

know what I want. I want Meredith." He told himself softly as he lowered the pen and signed it all away.

He gathered the papers, stuffed them in his bag without thinking twice. He had two stops to make. First,

Webber. He knocked and entered the office. Webber looked up expectantly. Derek pulled his vacation papers

out of his bag and tossed it on the desk. "I'm on vacation." Was all Derek said as he walked out of the room.

"Starting when!" Webber called. "Now!" Derek answered as he headed to his next destination.

She wasn't in her locker bay. He checked Neonatal and found her walking out of a patient's room. She

looked up, surprised he was looking for her for once. She smiled tentatively, hoping he'd return the gesture. He

didn't. He pulled a packet of papers out of his bag. She recognized them immediately. She said nothing. There

was nothing she could say. The fact that they were in his hands said it all. She took them from him, ripped them

open to the appropriate pages and initialed and signed where indicated. She folded them up and handed them

back to him, along with his ring. He accepted it and turned on his heel and left.

**NEW YORK**

Meredith exited NYUH and sighed. Work was no better than it had been when she started. Though she

supposed that was mostly her fault, seeing as she really hadn't gone out of her way to make new friends or meet

new people. She'd told herself it was because she had no time. Whatever time she had when she wasn't

working was spent with her mother or sleeping, and eating when she remembered. She'd lost 10 pounds since

moving there, not good for someone of her size. It was 10 pm. She pulled her coat tighter around her fragile

frame as she hailed a cab. She gave her address and sat back in the putrid smelling cab and closed her eyes.

The moment she did, his face appeared in front of her. The memories came flooding into her mind. They

washed over like a calming wave. She hated that he still affected her so much. She'd been gone for over a

month, plenty of time to start the healing process. But, she was no further along than she had been the night she

pushed him out. She wasn't stupid. Not entirely. She knew why she wasn't healing. It was because she didn't

want to. As stupid and as pathetic as it made her feel, she didn't want to get over him. Getting over him meant

that she wouldn't get to feel this way about him anymore, and she wasn't entirely sure that she was ready to give

that up, after all, who's to say she'd ever feel that way again?

The driver pulled up to her apartment and she dragged herself out of the cab, paying the fare as she stepped

out. She looked up at the building, sighed and started in. 5 floors later she was at her door. She shoved her key

in the lock and let herself in. She dumped her stuff in the first available chair and headed to the closet known as

the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of wine (she'd given up tequila when she'd given up Derek… She missed

them both equally) and strode to her stereo and flipped to the first CD, and the second song. Meredith wasn't

normally someone who was a country music fan, but it was good crying music. Gary Allen's husky voice started

as Meredith sunk down into a chair facing the city.

_Life Ain't Always Beautiful_

_Life ain't always beautiful_

_Sometimes it's just plain hard_

_Life can knock you down_

_It can break your heart_

_Life ain't always beautiful_

_You think you're on your way_

_And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day_

_But the struggles make you stronger_

_And the changes make you wise_

_And happiness has its own way of taking its sweet time_

_No, life ain't always beautiful_

_Tears will fall sometimes_

_Life ain't always beautiful_

_But it's a beautiful ride_

_Life ain't always beautiful_

_Some days I miss your smile_

_I get tired of walking all these lonely miles_

_And I wish for just one minute_

_I could see your pretty face_

_Yes I can dream_

_But life don't' work that way_

_But the struggles make me stronger_

_And the changes make me wise_

_And happiness has its own way of taking its sweet time_

_No life ain't always beautiful_

_But I know I'll be fine_

_Hey life ain't always beautiful_

_But it's a beautiful ride_

_What a beautiful ride_

"Damn, I have to stop listening to this stuff." She sniffled as she yanked the blanket off and strode to her

bedroom. She was not going to spend the night crying and drinking wine. If she was going to cry, she could at

least dignify her tears with tequila. She changed into jeans, a green sweater and shoved her feet into brown

boots. She grabbed her coat, scarf and purse and headed out. She found a bar within 2 minutes. She pushed the

door open and instantly she felt like she was back in Seattle. The place was practically empty. She took a seat at

the bar as the bartender sidled up. He was round and smiled warmly. "Never seen you in here before." He

commented. "Tequila. And I just moved here a month ago." She told him softly. He handed her a shot and his

hand. "Joe." He said, introducing himself.

She almost choked on her drink. "You ok?" He asked. She nodded, her face getting red. "She's OK Joe.

You just reminded her of someone she knows back home." A voice said from behind her. _There's no way I'm _

_this drunk. I can't be. So why do I hear him?_ She turned slowly in her barstool. "Joe, can you give us a

second?" Derek asked as he approached. The man nodded, heading down to the other end.

"What are you doing here?" She choked out as he continued walking until he was directly in front of her. "I

thought it would be best to deliver these in person." He responded, pulling out some papers and handing them to

her. She took them, confused. "Open them." He urged. She flipped them open. She was holding the Shepherd's

divorce papers. She frantically flipped to the back page to find 2 signatures. She looked up at him. He wasn't

smiling, laughing, crying. Nothing, no emotion. He was waiting for her reaction. She sighed, took a deep breath,

and opened her mouth.

"It's not that easy. You can't just expect me to get over the past…" She trailed off. He stepped closer to her,

invading her space.

"Yes it is that easy. You know why it's that easy? Because when you really and truly love somebody, there's

no limit to what you'll do to prove it. You love them so much that you travel across the country to a city you hate

because of what it represents in your past, just to hand them the proof that you love them. You love them

enough to throw away every safety net you have just for the opportunity to be there, with them And no, I don't

just expect you to get over it. I know I shouldn't ask that of you, but I can't help it Meredith. I've tried, but I

just can't help it, because there's nothing I won't do or say to fix this. I want to be with you. I want you. And,

whether you want to admit it or not, I think you want to get over it. I think, or at least, I hope you want to be

with me as much I want to be with you. Now, here I am, standing in front of you, asking you for one last chance.

I've asked a thousand times. This is the last time. I will not ask ever again. If you want me to go, I will, but I will

not come back here. If you tell me no, then that's it." He told her. He held her gaze and waited for her response.

**REVIEWS!**


	9. Please Forgive Me

First, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. This was my first GA fic and you were all so kind.

Chapter 8 was a difficult decision because I felt I was getting close to killing the story and I've got a lot going

on in the other stories and quite frankly, this one wasn't going to have the length the other two will have. The

final scene between Derek and Addison was probably one of the hardest to write, because there was so much

that could have been said, but when you look at their relationship, it seems like all they do is talk and it's their

actions that really do the communicating, so I thought it was fitting that it end without a word spoken. I hope

you enjoy the last chapter, I love the song that the chapter is named after, so once again, I'll be using the lyrics,

I hope you like it.

Against All Odds

Chapter 9: Please Forgive Me

Meredith couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think. She reached her arm back to New York Joe.

"Pinch me Joe." She instructed, her eyes never leaving Derek's. "I… I don't think I should." The man replied

weakly.

"Do it Joe. She needs to know this is real, she's waited a long time to hear these words, plus, she's

really bossy, so you're better off just doing it." Derek told Joe. A slight pinch on her arm followed.

"Thanks." She said, her voice distant.

She swallowed and opened her mouth, but just as she did, the strands of a soft, familiar song filled the bar.

"Dance with me." She told him. He nodded, didn't even hesitate. (She knew he wouldn't.) Truth be told, he

wouldn't have told her no at this point, not when there was so much on the line, he'd throw himself in front of a

train if he thought it would make a difference, so if she needed him to dance, he would dance, no matter how

much he hated it.

The soft lyrics of "Please Forgive Me" began as Derek tossed his coat on the stood and let Meredith lead him

to an empty corner, his hands gently resting on her waist.

_Please Forgive Me_

_Still feels like our first night together_

_Feels like the first kiss_

_And It's getting better baby_

_No one compares to this_

Meredith settled in his arms, her left hand in his right, her other hand resting on his shoulder. His left hand

was resting on her back, fingers splayed across, one finger grazing the skin between her shirt and jeans.

_Still holding on_

_You're still the one_

He tentatively pulled her closer, waiting to see if she'd pull back. **_Please don't Mere. Let me hold you. _**

**_This may be it, don't take it from me._** She didn't protest and her head gently rested against his shoulder.

_The first time our eyes met_

_The same feeling I get_

_Only feels much stronger_

_And I want to love you longer_

_You still turn the fire on_

He inhaled deeply, her scent invading his nostrils. He'd been strung out her smell, he hadn't had it in weeks,

he'd been craving it. Her hair brushed against his neck, soft and warm. He glanced down at their hands, they

fit so perfectly.

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't_

_You're the only one I'll ever want_

_I only want to make it good_

_So if I love you a little more than I should…_

She closed her eyes, willing herself to hold her tears back, reminding herself that he was here for her, no one

else, nothing else, just her. She moved with him, he was a tentative dancer, but not a bad one. He led well, he

was sure footed. She squeezed his hand, just barely, to see what he'd do. He squeezed back, no hesitation.

She marveled at how their bodies connected so well, the way his arms came around her, the way her body

moved with his, like they were one being…

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me, every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

He felt her shift in his arms and he prepared to let go, but she was just moving in closer. He sighed softly

and let his eyes close, let his mind drift back to their early days. Nothing had changed, the feelings were still

their, just as powerful and strong as before. He couldn't help it, he leaned down and lightly dropped a kiss on

her head.

_Still feels like our best times are together_

_Feels like the first touch_

_We're still getting closer baby_

_Can't get close enough_

_Still holding on_

_You're still number one_

Joe had been right. He told her to wait, he said there was something there worth waiting for. Derek was

right here, dancing, doing something he refused to do with anyone. But not her. She felt a tickle on top of her

head. Felt like he kissed her.

_I remember the smell of your skin_

_I remember everything_

_I remember all your moves_

_I remember you, yeah_

_I remember the nights_

_You know I still do_

The second he lifted his lips from her hair, she moved her head. She turned her chin up to stare into his eyes.

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't_

_You're the only one I'll ever want_

_I only want to make it good_

_So if I love you a little more than I should…_

****

**_ Say something Meredith. Please, you're killing me._** She inhaled softly. "It won't be easy." She started

softly, sadness filling her voice. This didn't sound good. He felt his heart start to pound. "What won't be

easy?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me, every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

Her eyes started to water. "Saying good bye to you." She whispered as the tears started to trickle down her

cheek. Tears of his own started down his face. "There's too much damage Derek. I- I just don't think I can

do it…" She replied, her voice choked with emotion. **_Say something, do something, fix this, I'm losing _**

**_her, I can't lose her. I can't. She's my world, she's my life, she's my reason…_**

_The one thing I'm sure of_

_Is the way we make love_

_The one thing I depend on_

_Is for us to stay strong_

_With every word and every breath_

_I'm praying_

_That's why I'm saying…_

She started to lower her face and pull out of his embrace, but he pulled her back and picked his hand up off

her back and took hold of her chin. He drew it up until she was eye level. **_See my pain, see my love, see my _**

**_heart._** He silently commanded her. Her watery grey/blue eyes stared into his red, teary blue eyes. He let the

gaze linger as he released her other hand and let his arm come around the back of her. He let his eyes flutter

shut as he lowered his mouth to hers.

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do_

_Babe believe me, every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

His mouth was on the way down to hers. If she was going to stop him, she had to do it now. But she

couldn't… She was frozen. His lips covered hers and her entire body jolted to life. She hadn't felt him, this, in

ages. Her small hands came up to his arms, holding on for dear life.

_Believe me, I don't what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

He pulled back, both sides regretting the end of the kiss, but he had to say something. "There is no amount

of damage I can't fix. I'm not a quitter. I will spend the rest of my life fixing this, repairing you, doing whatever

I need to, as long as I'm with you, I can and will do anything it takes to make this OK, even if I spend the rest

of my time on earth doing it." He told her, his hands on both sides of her face, his voice barely above a

whisper. Her eyes fluttered shut at his words.

_Can't stop loving you_

He took the opportunity to run his hand down her arm, taking her hand and putting it in the jacket of his

sport coat.

Meredith felt her hand close around a velvet box as her head tipped down to look. His mouth was next to

her ear. "It's always been you. I got side tracked, but it's been you since the first night, since the first touch,

since the first kiss." He whispered as she pulled the box out. He flipped it open to reveal a tasteful, medium

sized emerald cut diamond. "Let me spend my lifetime proving it." He suggested. She finally looked up at him.

There were tears in her eyes, cascading down her face. "How am I supposed to say no to that?" She asked

softly. He smiled. "You aren't." He said as slid the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around the woman

of his dreams, the woman of his LIFE. Derek Shepherd was finally home.

_Fin._

Did you like? I hope so! REVIEWS!


End file.
